Egy Mardekáros lány naplója
by tamilane
Summary: Egy tehetséges boszorkány különleges története .Sötétség és fény kettőse. Minden jog J.wling irónőé.


Egy Mardekáros lány naplója

1.A Tölgy árnyékában

Egy csodálatos ,velőfényes nap virradt a Fonó sor lakó amúgy sáros utcák most ünnepi porban tündököltek.

-Nel ,várj meg. Sohajtotta igencsak a futástól kifulladva egy meglehetősen csenevész,piszkos orrú ,szöszi hajú kisfiú.

-Ugyan már,mindjárt meglép –hangzott a válasz ,a szintén csenevész és kissé piszkos,ében hajú lánytó rókát kergettek,amig el nem érték a nagy ,odvas ,vén tö lehuppantak a puha fübe,hatukat nekitámasztva a fa barátságos törzsének.

-Ugyse kaptuk volna el.-morogta Al.

-Miről beszélsz,hiszen ott ül.-majd Nel rámutatott a velük szemben üldögélő rókára.

-Huh...hogy hogy nem menekül,talán megsérült ?

,hogy álljon meg.-mondta légies könnyedséggel Nel.

-Várjunk csak..akkor ,meg minek üldöztük ? –kérdezte meglepődve Al.

-A móka kedvéért.-mosolyogta a választ Nel.

-De,mióta tudsz parancsolni az állatoknak,soha nem beszéltél erről.

-Nos,a mult héten Moe megszökött,és elindultam a keresésére,nagy nehezen rábukkantam,de nem tudtam megfodni,ezért mérgembe ott akartam hagyni,csakhogy utánam jö szavamra hallgatott.

-Ez azt jelenti ,hogy tehetséges boszorkány vagy.-mondta bizalomtól fütötten Al.

meg egy nagyszerű varázsló leszel,ha igy folytatod a kotyvasztást.

-Hiszen abban is jó vagy.

-Majd meglátjuk mi vár ránk az iskolapokban.

-Alig várom.

-Én is.-Nel megölelte Al,mire az összerezzent.

-Hsz..

-Mi a baj ?

-Semmi...

-Az apád volt ,ugye ?-Nel óvatosan kigombolta Al ingjét ,a teste te volt lilás- zöldes foltokkal.

nem akarok róla beszélni.

-Ne is mond,nálunk se jobb a is értem ,hogy egy olyan tehetséges boszorkány mint ,anyám ,miért tűri,hogy egy mugli megalázza és bántsa.

-Mert szereti.

-Én gyűlölöm ő nem apám.

út elkezdődik

-Anya megkaptam a levelet.

-Sejtettem,hogy igy is az Abszol Útra.

-Elhivom Al-t is,az édesanyja nem igazán érzi jól magát.

-Tudom.-mondta mélabús együttérzéssel Helena Piert,Eileen anyja.

-Szia.

-Mehetünk ?-kérdezte Nel Al-től.

-Igen.

Az Abszol Út utcáit eláraztották az ifjú varázslók és boszorkányok ,sok kezében már ott volt a pálca,tankönyv vagy állatka.

-Nos megvan az üst,benne a tankönyvek,hátra van még a pálca.

-Olivander pálca üzletében megtaláljátok a hozzátok tartozó mennem kell.-mondta, majd elsietett Helena .

-Az utcca végén ,nézd van.

-Jó napot .

szakálára.-sutyorogta ,összzeráncolt homlokkal a korosodó Olivander.

-Nos nektek is jónapot.

-Szeretnénk pálcát venni.-jelntette ki Al.

lám ,Ah ez az.-levett 2 doboz pálcát.

-Miss Piert ,lássuk ófa,11 hüvelyk,sárkányszivziomhúr,türhetően rugalmas.

Nel ahogy kézbe vette a pálcát átjárta egy különös ,megfoghatatlanul jó érzés.A pálca megtalálta őt.

-Mister Smith, .Galagonya,Főnix toll,12,5 hüvelyk,rugalmas.

Al számára is az első volt az igazi.

Összesen 26 Galleon.

-Köszönjük.A viszont látásra.

-Viszont látásra.

Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola

A Roxfort Express zakatolva megérkezett célpontjába.Késő delutánra járt.

Az elsösöket Rubeus Hagrid ,egy magas félóriás vezette csónakjaikhoz,melyek átvitték őket új otthonukba.

A sok elsős ünnepi talárban feszülten várta a házbaosztás ceremóniáját.

Al és Nel szoroson fogták egymás kezét,ahogy a csónakból kiszálva felsétáltak a hatalmas márványlépcsőkön.A lépcső tetejé szúros,szigoró tekintetű ,meglehetősen magas ,smaragd talárban tündöklő boszorkány álldogált,türelmetlenül.

-Köszöntöm önöket a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázsló képző Szakiskolá Mcgalagony ,a Griffendél házvezető tanára,valamint velem fogják elsajátitani az Átváltozás tan nemes tudományá ,pedig megkérem önöket kövessenek ,a Nagy terembe ahol képességeik és természetük alapján beosztjuk önöket a négy ház ,valamelyikébe.

-Köszöntelek idei tanév számos kihivást tartogat szá sikert és kitartást kivanok,de mindenek elött tisztességes játékot.

-Most pedig következzék a házba való beosztás.

-Szervusztok ifjak.Várjatok csak.

Melyik házban helyetek ?

Helyettetek nekem kell eldöntenem.

Négy ház közül választani nehéz.

Im ,elmondom törtánetét ,talán választani

Könnyebb ha ismered a mult ösvényeit.

Az iskolát hajdan négy nagy varázsló és boszorkány

Alapitotta meg:Griffendél Godrik ,Hugrabug Hedvig,Hollóháti

Heléna és Mardekár Malazár.

Hárman jól megvoltak,de egy ,Mardekár mást kivánt.

Ő vér szerint kivánta az iskola diákjait megválogatni ,

Azonban a másik három elűzte őt igy helyre állt a rend.

Az ő neveiket viseli ma a négy ház.

Griffendél-be jár aki bátor de tanulni se rest.

Hugrabug házának éke kinek szive nemes.

Hollóhát házába való kinek esze vág s csak tanulni vágy.

Mardekár házába érdemes kinek esze ravasz s vére ékes.

Nos ,megvolnánk ,lássuk mely ház lesz sajátotok.

-Szólitom az első diákot ,jöjjön ki és üljön erre a székre majd a fejére helyezem a Teszleg Süveget.

-Abbott,Franklin.

.A Hugrabug asztalánál ülők éjenezve fogatták az ujjonan érkezőt.

-Mcmilian,Jane.

-Mardekár.

Sokan bővitették a négy ház létszámát,mire Eileen-ra került a sor.

-Piert,Eileen.

-Nehéz ügy.Bátor vagy,de mennyire,észnek sem vagy hijján,de ott bujkál benned a ravaszság,ezért legyen Mardekár.

-Smith,Allan.

-Ifjú szived bátor ,eszed éles,de benned a ravaszság szikráját sem lelem,ezért Griffendél.

Megtőrtént az amitől tartottak,külön házakba kerültek.

A Griffendél prefektusa ,Rosamund Beckley vezette az elsősöket hálókörletükbe .

-Kérem a jelszót .

-Rex Jucundis.

És a kövér dáma utat engedett a fáradt elsősőknek.

A Mardekár halókörlete lenn volt .A prefektus Eulalia Grant ,magas,szikár ,szőke hajú teremtés volt.

-Érdemes értelem.

Mire a hatalmos kőfal kitárult utat engedve Eileen és társai számára.

órák

A reggel esősen kézbe vette órarendjét.

Hétfő

Kedd

Szerda

Csütörtök

Péntek

Bájitaltan

Mágiatörténet

Rúnatan

Bájitaltan

Jóslás

Átváltozás

SVK

Bűbájtan

SVK

Legendás lények és gondozásuk

Repülés

Gyógynövénytan

Átváltozás

Repülés

Gyógynövényatan

-Könnyű.-sóhajtotta ük máris a Bájitaltannal.

Az órákat Perselus Piton az alagsorba elhelyezkedő ,pince szerű osztályban tartotta.

-Üdvözöllek elkövetkező években lehetősegeket lesz megfejteni a Bájitalok nemes tudományának titkait,a kiváltságosok-s tekintetét a Mardekárosokra szegezte-elnyerik méltú jutalmukat,ha tanulnak.

-Nyissátok ki a tankönyvet a 4 oldalra,kezdésnek egy egyszerű altató hatású bájitalt kell elkészitenek amegadott utasitások alapján.

4 Békaszem,3 ugró bab leve,2 meztelen csiga,21 percig közép hőfokon fözzük állandó jobbról balra való kavargatás mellett.

Ha sikerült mély kék szine lesz,valamint narancsos illatra emlékeztet.

A főzet Al-nek és Nel-nek sikerült tökéletesen,Eileen 12 pontot kapott,mig Al 5 ponttal gazdagitotta a Griffendél házat.

A következő óra az Átváltozás tan volt.A korábbi tanteremhez viszonyitva ez ,tágas és világos barátságos,a feszültség azonban tapintható a légkörben .Minerva Mcgalagony hires volt szakértelméről és szigorúságáral,noha gyakran megmutatkozott gyengéd oldala is,kivételesen ha a Quidditch került szóba.

A tanárnő rögtön az első alkalommal elképráztatta diákjait képessége ékével,ugyanis átalakult egy szürke foltos macskává.

Feladatuk a könyvből való szöveg kijegyzetelése volt,a fegyelmet pedig a szeme körüli keretes ,szürke macska őrizte.

Végül elérkezett a Repülés tan ,melyet Madame Hutch vezetett nagy lendülettel.

Eileen már jártas volt a repülésben és imádta is.

Al azonban meglehetősen ügyetlennek bizonyult.

Az óra végén Madame Hutch felajánlotta Eileen számára a terelői posztot a Mardekár Quidditch csapatában.,melyet Eileen el is fogadott.

A hét tesztrál szárnyon repült,s a hónapok is tovaszáltak.

6.Téli szünet

Lassan ,de biztosan elérkezett a téli szünet hűvősre fordult az idő ,a Reggeli Próféta időjelentés rovatában ,pedig erős havazást jósoltak.

Eileen kedvelte a hideget ,mert úgy érezte az évszak saját lelki sivárságát hivatott ős létére az élet tapasztalatai megalapozaták benne az eljövendő bölcsességhez szükséges mélységesen magányos volt.

A Mardekár és Griffendél közötti ellentétezés megpecsételte a közte és All között levő szoros barátsá iskola első heteiben szinte naponta beszélgettek a közeli tó partján,aztán ezek a beszélgetések leszűkültek,s már csak egy alkalomra futotta majd egyáltalán semmire.

Semmi,ezt érezte Eileen legbelül.

A szobatársai Elinor LeSoure ,illetve Mathilda Brewett kedvesek voltak hozzá ,de felhúztak egy láthatatlan falat,csupán Eileen ,,félvérűsége,, miatt.

A téli szünettel járó hazatérés lehetősége egy csöppet sem villanyozta fel Eileent,mert az egyet jelent a súlyos problámákban való megmártózásban.

E félelmét támasztotta alá édesanyjától kapott levele :

,,Üdvözöllek,drágám !

Remélem jól érzed magad ,sikerült beilleszkedned és sok barátra tettél szert !

A múltkori leveledben csupán a jó jegyeidről irtál,amellyekkel nagyon elégedett vagyok,de szeretném ,ha másra is szakitanál időt .Nem mellesleg ,sok sikert a Quidditch válogatáshoz!

Utóirat : A Karácsonyt nélkülem kell eltöltenetek ,mert a Varázs Varrás megbizásából sűrgősen el kell utaznom Glasgowba ,Édesapáddal mindent megbeszéltem.

Csókollak ,

Szerető édesanyád,Helena Piert.

Eileen sejtette ,hogy a Varázs Varrás nem jelnthet mást ,csak azt,hogy apja bántotta édesanyját ,oly annyira ,hogy az kóeházba került.

Esze ágába sem jutott ,hogy a részeges apjával töltse a szünidőt.

A problémáktól távol akart maradni .Ezért édesanyjának megirta ,hogy hazamegy.édesapjának,meg ,hogy szűlői engedély volt szükséges,amit Piton professzor,a Mardekár házvezető tanárának kellet átadni.

Átirta édesanyja levelét,igy abban az állt ,legjobb lesz ha a Roxfortban tölti az ünnepeket.

-Jó napot ,Piton professzor.

-Önnek is ,Miss Piert .Szabad megtudnom mit óhajt ?

-Szeretném a Roxfortban tölteni a téli szünidőmet.

-Amennyiben van szűlői hozzájárulása ,lehetséges.

-Itt van ,édesanyám hozzájárulása.

-Nos hadd lám :

,,Kedvesem !

Kellemes Karácsonyt,tudom ,hogy a Roxfort karácsonyfája párját ritkitóan szép .

A kedves hangulat miatt,remélem nem okoz nehézséget ha a téli szünidődet az iskolában töltenéd .Sajnos mi sürgősen el kellet utazzunk Glasgowba,Arabella nénikédhez.

Ölellek,édesanyád

Helena Piert.

-Ez nem éppen hivatalos levél,kisasszony,azonban elfogadom.

-Köszönöm .

-Miss Piert a szünidőben szeretném ha gyakorolná a bájitalkészitést,mert indulhat az Arany Berzelius Junior Bájitalkészitő Vetélkedőn ,Felteszem,ha szeretne ?

-Örö látá ünnepeket ,professzor úr.

-Viszont látásra,Miss Piert.És viszont.

Ahogy Eileen kisétált a sötét irodából ,Piton profeszor ,egy halvány,dermett félmosolyra húzta száját,Ez a lány emlékeztette egy számára kedves Eileen –ra.

7.Új kapuk

A téli szünet oly gyorsan eltelt .Eileen sokat tartozkodott Roxmortsban,főleg Madame Puddifoot kávézójában.Érdekelték a sokféle boszorkány és varázsló által emlegetett átkok,rontások esetleg bá a szóbeszéd is izgalmasnak rebesgették ,hogy Ő ,akit nem nevezünk nevén, felbukkant Litle Winching környékén,megint mások a Tiltott Rengeteg sűrűjében vélték észlelni.

Eileenak fogalma sem volt arról,hogy ki az a bizonyos Ő vagy Tuddjuk ki,pontosabban ők tudták ,Eileen nem.

Szorgalmasan készült a bájitalkészitő versenyre ,melyet hamrosan megtartanak.

A Quidditch válogatásra már holnap sor kerü izgult.

A Szerdai nap után Eileen úgy érezte nincs ereje még a seprűt sem kézbe venni,nemhogy repülni ,De eltökélte ,hogy bekerül a csapatba ,lesz ami lesz.

Az edzésen ő volt az egyedüli elsős,ráadásul terelőnek jelentkezett.

Kézbe vette seprűjét ,és testét nekifeszitette a rúdnak ,és olyan gyorsan repült akár egy tünde.

A nagyobbak kemények voltak hozzá,Josh Mcranti ,6 éves Mardekáros,többször is megpróbálta letaszitani a pályáról,sikertelenü kibirta és kitünően teljesitett az eltelt 25 perc felvetté égedett volt teljesitményével,hiszen tagja lett a nagymultú Mardekáros Quidditch csapatnak.

Eileent egycsapásra megrohamozták a barátkozni kivánok.

Ő csak,Mathilda Brewett közeledését fogatta álta a kissé esetlen,elkényeztetett lányt,akiről leritt a szűlői tulzó óvás.

Mondhatni az ellentéte ,az ellentétek vonzák egymást.

Mostmrá együtt sétáltak Roxmortsban.

Elérkezett a verseny napja .

Egy általános betegségre való Kúra bájitalt kellett elkésziteniük.

Hozzávalók : 4 db. Száritott Valériána

1 friss Sisakvirág

2 csipet őrölt Zsálya

O,4 l viz

1 szál Egyszarvú szőre

2 Békaszem

Valmaint egy közepes réz üst.

A hozzávalókat a megadott sorrendben a középhőmérsékleten melegitett vizbe tesszük.12 perc elteltével balról jobbra kavargatjuk egyenletesen,majd 2 percen keresztü követően a pálcánk segitségével ,a Preparum varázsigével befejezzük főzetü árjuk a lá sikerült a bájital éj-zöld szinű és pergamen szagú ását egy hólyagoshimlővel fertőzött egeren tesztelhetik.

Az indulók többsége a felénél elrontotta .Utoljára Eileen és Al maradt versenyben.

Eileen fejezte be hamarabb a bájitalt, ő vehette át az Arany Kelyhet,Al pedig az Ezüst Kelyhet tidhatta magáénak.

Piton professzor Eileen teljesitményéért 52 ponttal jutalmazta a Mardekár házat,mig Al 15 ponttal gazdagithatta a Griffendélt.

Eileen mást tantárgyakban is S.V.K órán elsőre sikerült megidéznie a Recusempra lefegyverző bűbá az órák,rendszerint a fegyelmezetlenés miatt hangzavarban teltek el,Arctulus Renald ,a tárgy oktatója ,ugyanis inkább a szavak embere volt,mintsem a tetteké.

A Gyógynövénytant értette ugyan,de nem igazán kötötték le a mágikus növények,noha a korosodó Bimba professzort Átváltoztatás is jól ment,noha McGalagony valamiért nem szivlelte ,meglehet Eileen mindig fegyelmezetten készült óráról órára.

A Rúnatant imádta. Az egyedüli tantárgy amit nem értett és utálta az a Jóslástan Trewlawney ,vándor cigányos öltözetével és hatalmas szemüvegével a diákságból rendszerint a jókedv szikráját gyújtották fel,sem mint a tantárgy iránti érdeklődést.

Elérkezett a végső felmérők ideje .Minden vizsgát sikeresen letett.

A minősitései mind kiválóak ,kivéve a Jóslástan ami várakozáson felüli.

Eljött a tanévzáró ideje felszabadult de ugyanakkor feszült is volt,az eredményhirdetés miatt.

A tanévzáró beszédet Albus Dumledore ,igazgató mondta :

,,Az idei tanév reményeim szerint beváltotta a holnap igéretét.

Ti,kedves diákok,váltottátok valóra nem csak iskolánk,de saját megálmodott céljaitokat is.Bátran állithatom ,hogy bizom itélőkepességetekben ,és arra biztatlak ,hogy ne essetek a szóbeszéd Lernay hodrájának karmai közzé.

Őrizzétek meg a tanultakat és szorgalmasan készüljetek a jövö évre .

De mindeközben szakitsatok helyet és időt a kikapcsolódásra is ,mert a sikeres munka egy mosollyal kezdődik.

Most pedig,úgy illendő ,hogy kihirdessük a házak közti verseny eredményeit.

A 4. helyen a Hugrabug vé áljunk nekik,és több sikert kivánjunk a jövőre nézve.

A 3. helyet a Griffendél nyerte el.A bátorság nagy erény,de talán több szorgalom nem á éljük teljesitik céljaikat a jövőben is.

A 2. helyet a Hollóhát érdemelte ki .Gratulálunk és további sikeres munkát kivánunk.

Az 1. hely a Mardekár szorgos munkával és sok tanulással töltött órával megszerzett gyümö ábbra is ,ezt a komoly és következetes hozzáállást kivánjuk.

Nagy tapsot a házaknak !

A közösség dijait immár kiosztottuk.

Jöjjenek hát az egyéni dijazottak.

Kezdjük az első évesekkel.

-Hosszúnak bizonyult a lista ,mire Eileen is sorra került-

Kimagasló eredményt ért el ,Eileen Piert ,Mardekáros diák,aki részt vett az A.B.J.B.V és első dijat szerzett,jutalma egy mágikus napló valamint egy Nimbus 1999 seprű.Sok sikert a továbbiakban is.,,

Eileen boldog és elégedett volt,csupán a hazatérés gondolata nyugtalanitotta némileg.

A hosszúra nyulott dijkiosztó s egyszersmind évzáró ceremónia véget ért .Mindenki szabad volt.

,rémes otthon

Eileen újra a Fonó Sor poros utcáin találta magát ,cipelve méretes poggyá sem várt rá.Még az édesanyja sem.

Benyitott a rozoga lakásba,az ajtú csikorgott ,mintegy tilatkozva minden és mindenki ellen.

-Nézd má ' ,hazajött a kis hercegnő –mondta gúnyosan az apja.

-Szia,Tobias .Hol van anya ?

-Anyád ? Kiruccant a Szent Mundusba ,vagy mi a nyavalyába.

-Miért ?

-Mit miért ?Elment majd visszajön.

-Mit csináltál vele ?Azt irta jól van minden rendben.

-Nyilván hazudott,szoká tudja mire képes az a boszorkány,ti pokolfajzatok.

-Ti sosem fogtok megérteni minket,muglik.

-Miről hablatyolsz őssze-vissza ? Mégis mit tanitottak abban az elmegyógyintézetben ,mi?

-Úgy érted a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában .Mindent ,ami ahoz kell ,hogy jobb legyek ,mint te.

Hugo-val a Barckley –be.-Hugo Al apja ,hasonló karakter ,de az édesanyja is mugli.

-Szia ,Tobias .-Eileen gyűlölte az apját , s kezdte az ősszes muglit gyűlölni.

Eltelt 2 hét mire az édesanyja hazajött a Szent Mungobó ölelték egymást ,az anya büszke volt lányára.

A szünidő magányosan telt társaság nélkül,egyedül Mathilda-val folytatott levelezése jelentett kapcsolatot más,vele egykorú ,eseménytelen nyár volt.

Gyorsan eltelt ,és küszöbön állt a következő tanév .Vá még mennyire várta .

óra forditva

Bizony már az 5. évet kezdte Eileen .Mennyi átkot és rontást,bájitalt tanult ,mennyi praktiká évben az A.B.B.V dijazottja volt és jeles tanuló.

A Roxfort életét azonban felkavarta a ,,kis tulélő,, Harry Potter és ,,bandája ,, minden előző 3 évben kalandokba bonyolódtak,melynek központja Voldemort ,sötét nagyúr sosem értette ,hogyan lehet egy gyerek a kor legnagyobb sötét varázslójának ellenfele.

Az elszigeteltség megpecsételte Eileen életét .Üresnek érezte magá ányzott a cél az életéből .Az elszigeteltségéért a mugli apját hibáztatta.

Mostmár biztos volt abban,hogy minden mugli egyforma,ezért minden muglit egyformán gyűlölt.

Időközben nagyon jó barátságot alakitott ki Draco Malfoy szintén Mardekáros diákkal,Harry Potter ,,vetélytársával,,.

Mindkettejükben volt egy űr ,amit nem értettek,nem tudtak megfejteni,meglehet Draco-t inkább a szüleinek való megfelelés kényszere nyomasztotta,sem mint valamely sulyosabb titok.

lépés


End file.
